The Great War
by MarioSonicfan2000
Summary: 85 years after Pikmin 3, the Pikmin live in harmony. Until an old enemy shows up... Who is determined to destroy every single Pikmin


The Great War

**I don't own anything except for the story and the characters. The other things belong to Nintendo**

Chapter 1: The attack

Location: THE IMPACT SITE, home of the Red Pikmin

Year: 100 A.O (After Olimar)

It was a beautiful day at The Impact Site, 85 years after the events of Pikmin 3, the Pikmin had developed enough to create societies. You could compare them to the Medieval times, of sorts. The Pikmin had made many weapons to defend themselves from outsiders, like Swords, Bows and Arrows, ETC.

One of the Pikmin, Aragos, was a knight in the army and had slain many Bulborbs, he was the one who was always prepared for a fight. He never gave up, he had even killed his enemies after being eaten, as he survived in their stomaches and had stabbed their hearts.

Aragos walked towards a big tree stump and jumped, he grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up.

Today was the day that Olimar first crash landed on the Planet of the Pikmin, and it was a national holiday.

Aragos saw at least 180 Pikmin celebrating this day by dancing, making little statues or telling stories of Olimar's adventures to the children.

Aragos walked towards one of his best friends, Zenu.

Zenu was a commander in the army and had led many attacks, he was one of the best commanders in the army, because he was strategic and knew all their enemies weak spots.

"Aragos, long time no see! Are you enjoying yourself on this fine day?" Zenu asked his friend.

Aragos frowned. "Well, I am, but something isn't right. I have the feeling the Bulborbs will atttack us today. It's been 3 years since their last attack." Aragos replied.

"Don't worry, my friend. I'm quite sure nothing will happen today!" Zenu told his friend.

Aragos smiled and left. He climbed a big tree and was looking out for any possible outsiders.

After about 5 minutes, Aragos heard a scream.

"This sounds awfully familiar... Wait, it's a battle cry!" Aragos thought.

He was an army of creatures in the distance. He could see a Bulborb, a Sheargrub and some Shearwigs.

Aragos climbed down the tree rapidly and ran towards the tree stump and climbed it.

He ran towards Zenu and grabbed his arm. He pulled him into the tree, and showed him the army, which was getting closer and closer.

"You were right, Aragos! I'm sorry for not listening, I'll go now and gather the troops. GRAB YOUR SWORD AND WAIT FOR ME!" Zenu ordered.

Aragos nodded and went to his house. He quickly went to his room and grabbed his sword. Afterwards he ran outside and waited by the entrance of The Impact Site.

After about 3 minutes, a good 175 soldiers showed up, with Zenu leading them.

"It's good that a quarter of the Pikmin living him are soldiers, eh?" Zenu said.

Aragos nodded and opened the gate.

Zenu stood in front of his squad.

"Alright men, show these outsiders no mercy! Show what you're made up!" Zenu commanded.

The Bulborb army was almost at The Impact Site and saw the Pikmin in the distance.

The Pikmin charged at the Bulborbs and Co. and took out their swords.

Aragos was fighting a Whiptongue Bulborb and two Shearwigs. He stabbed a Shearwig in the eye and jumped out of the way of the Whiptongue Bulborb's tongue.

A shearwig launched itself and Aragos but Aragos stabbed the Shearwig in the stomach.

While Aragos wasn't looking the Whiptongue bulborb grabbed him and swallowed him.

Aragos was still alive and stabbed the Whiptongue's stomach. He immediately got out and destroyed some of it's bones and muscles. The Whiptongue Bulborb, which was almost dead, drank some water nearby in an attempt to kill Aragos. This didn't work and Aragos made his way up to the Bulborb's skull.

He stabbed it mutiple times and the Bulborb died. Aragos then ripped the Bulborb's skin apart and got out of it's body.

Aragos saw that Zenu was struggling with 10 Shearwigs and a Bulborb.

Aragos ran towards the Bulborb, jumped on its back and stabbed it in the back, killing it.

Aragos then jumped in front of Zenu and killed a Shearwig which had jumped into the air in an attempt to land on Zenu.

Aragos and Zenu stood back to back and were surrounded by 9 Shearwigs. Aragos laughed and jumped into the air.

The Shearwigs were distracted and Zenu took his chance and killed about 3 of them.

Aragos had thrown his sword towards a 2 Shearwigs and they weren't exactly fast, so they got killed.

Zenu was fighting 2 Shearwigs and stabbed one with his sword and poked the other in the eye. The Shearwig screamed in agony as Zenu stabbed the creature.

Aragos looked at the two other Shearwigs. They were children. Aragos looked at them and the Shearwigs did the same.

After about a minute they launched themselves at Aragos and Aragos quickly stabbed them.

Zenu looked at Aragos, Aragos had a few injuries.

"Hey, where did you get your wounds?" Zenu asked.

Aragos looked at his body, he had some bruises here and there.

"Must've happened while I was in the stomach of a Whiptongue." Aragos replied.

Zenu's eyes widened.

"A Whiptongue? I'm impressed you aren't dead, or are severely wounded, a Whiptongue's stomach acid dissolves anything in 25 seconds." Zenu informed.

Aragos sighed.

"I guess I was lucky, I got out of there in about 3 seconds." He said.

Zenu nodded and looked at the battlefield.

The Bulborb army had retreated.

"We have no losses, that's a first." Zenu smiled.

"Well, we've been training for 3 years. We've become the ultimate warriors!" Aragos said.

"Not exactly, but we are pretty good nontheless!" Zenu replied.

Zenu, Aragos and the soldiers headed back to The Impact Site.

When they arrived, they saw an Emperor Bulblax was looking for Pikmin.

The men were frozen in place.

"Must've been their plan, eh Aragos?" Zenu asked.

Aragos nodded.

Aragos slowly moved towards the Emperor Bulblax.

The Emperor Bulblax, however, noticed him and stuck out it's tongue in an attempt to eat Aragos.

Aragos jumped and over the tongue and landed on the ground.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Aragos thought.

The Emperor swept its tongue out to eat Aragos, but Aragos jumped and threw his sword down, right into the Emperor's tongue.

The Sword was now stuck in the ground and the Emperor cried out of pain.

The Soldiers marched towards the Emperor and finished him.

Zenu walked up to Aragos and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna promote you to captain, my friend." He said.

Aragos's face lit up.

"Really! Thanks Zenu!" Aragos smiled and hugged Zenu.

"Yes, yes." Aragos let go of Zenu. "Men! Search for the Pikmin! We had a good 700, including us!"

After 10 minutes, about 520 were found.

"We're missing 5!" Zenu shouted.

"Are these the ones you are looking for for, Commander?" A Yellow Pikmin showed up, with 5 Red Pikmin

Zenu ran over to the Yellow Pikmin.

"Nagura! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to visit you guys, but I noticed Pikmin running all directions. I saw an Emperor Bulblax afterwards and fled. Along the way I found these 5 Pikmin." The Yellow Pikmin, now revealed to be Nagura, answered.

Aragos walked up to the 2 Pikmin.

"Well, you don't come to visit very often. When you do, you have news. So tell us what happened." Aragos commanded.

Nagura smiled. "Now, now, getting hostile? Just kidding! I came here to inform all of you that The Forest of Hope, home of the Yellow Pikmin, was attacked today. We managed to fight them off and luckily there weren't any casualties." She said.

"Who attacked the Forest of Hope? The Bulborbs? The Snagrets? The Dweevils?" Zenu asked.

Nagura frowned.

"It was _him _and his army." Nagura answered.

Zenu's eyes widened.

"No... IT CAN'T BE! WE KILLED HIM OVER 25 YEARS AGO!" Zenu panicked.

"Who is _him_?" Aragos asked.

Nagura and Zenu looked at him.

"You don't know?" Nagura asked.

"No..." Aragos replied.

"He was the one who almost killed Olimar 85 years ago." Nagura told Aragos.

"He was an emotionless warrior. Would kill anything in his path. An encounter with a creature drove him insane with power. He decided to attack Olimar afterwards. Luckily, 4 Hocotatians came to his rescue and killed his attacker, at least, they thought..." Zenu explained.

_Flashback_

_Location: Valley of Repose_

_Time: 75 A.O_

_All Pikmin lived in harmony here. It was also the most secured place in the world. No one could infiltrate. After the events of Pikmin 3, all Pikmin moved here and lived in harmony. Until that one faithful day._

_Zenu walked across the Snowy landscape, close to the gate, which was guarded by the fearless Rock Pikmin._

_Zenu walked up to one of them._

_"Menatauri, it's been while, my friend." Zenu said._

_Menatauri smiled. "Indeed, Zenu, any word on when he is going to be born?" He asked_

_"No, it's funny though, we used to reproduce through onions, now we do it a lot differently." Zenu laughed._

_"Yes and-" Menatauri paused. He looked in the distance and saw what looked like a Titan Dweevil._

_"CALL TO ARMS! PREPARE TO BATTLE! WE DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT HE'S BACK!" Menatauri shouted._

_The sound of Pikmin rushing through the Valley of Repose sounded. Each grabbed their weapons and waited just outside the gate._

_"Who's back?" Zenu asked._

_"Louie." Was all Menatauri answered as he opened the gate._

_After about 30 minutes, Louie entered the Valley of Repose._

_"It's been a while since my last visit here..." He said. _

_Louie looked downwards and saw a tiny Red Pikmin._

_"Now, who are you?" He asked with an evil smile on his face._

_"I am Zenu, defender of the Pikmin!" Zenu said, he had a look of confidence on his face._

_"How cute, I'll guess I'll have to kill you too. You Pikmin are filthy creatures." Louie said._

_This angered Zenu, he saw a sword lying on the ground and grabbed it. Zenu launched himself at the Titan Dweevil and cut it's leg off._

_The Titan screamed in pain as his leg fell off. It could still move, but it was a little tougher._

_"Titan! Unleash the Comedy Bomb!" Louie commanded._

_The Titan grabbed it's Comedy Bomb and used it on Zenu._

_Zenu avoided all the poison and jumped towards the comedy bomb, sticking his sword in one of the poison outputs. When he took it out, his sword had a purple tint and he jumped up and slashed the Titan in the face._

_The Titan covered it's face and Zenu took the chance to cut off all of it's legs._

_The Titan fell and Zenu stood face to face with Louie, as the Titan Dweevil had died from the amputations and a poison slash._

_Zenu had a sword to Louie's helmet._

_Louie just smiled and grabbed Zenu's sword._

_He slashed the sword at Zenu, who avoided all the hits. His training in the military had paid off after all, even though he hated fighting._

_Zenu then grabbed the handle of the Sword and took it from Louie. He then stabbed Louie in the stomach, the sword was strong enough to cut through his suit._

_Louie let out a scream and fell to the ground._

_End of flashback_

"And after I got Menatauri to the place where I killed Louie, his body was gone. The Titan Dweevil wasn't though." Zenu explained.

"It was the most brutal fight in history, after the Louie-Olimar conflict 85 years ago. So many Pikmin were killed. Even after Louie died his forces kept attacking!" Nagura said.

"Wow... But Zenu, you have a son, according to this story?" Aragos asked.

"Yes, But he dissappeared about 23 years ago." Zenu replied.

"Huh, strange." Aragos replied.

"Why?" Zenu asked. Anyone could see he was stressed by now.

"I was born 23 years ago..." Aragos said.

His eyes widened.

"Zenu... You are my father?" Aragos asked.

Zenu sighed.

"Yes... But I gave you away to another family... I didn't want you to have a father who was on military duty all the time." Zenu said, he was ashamed of it...

"But you acted like my best friend for 5 years!" Aragos replied, he was basically in tears now.

Nagura just watched.

"I'm sorry, but would you have liked to have lived with me and your mother? You would have been stressed! I could've died in those 23 years! You would be fatherless." Zenu said.

"I guess... You are right... It does explain why we became the best of friends in such a short time..." Aragos said, wiping the tears of his face.

"I'm sorry..." Zenu said. He shook his head in shame.

Aragos walked up to his father and hugged him.

"Me too, and I'm happy I know who my father is now..." Aragos smiled.

Zenu frowned.

"Yes, but you'll have to leave your fake parents..." Zenu said.

Aragos frowned, but then smiled.

"If I get to live with you and mom, I think I can handle it..." Aragos said.

"EXCUSE ME!" Nagura shouted.

"NAGURA, SHUT UP! WE ARE HAVING A MOMENT HERE." Zenu shouted back.

"Come to the Forest of Hope in three days." Nagura said. She left afterwards.

"Come on son, let's go back home." Zenu said.

"Alright!" Aragos replied.

The two ran towards home.

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
